


Третья терция

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, немного dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Непростые отношения Серхио и Луки в ритме фламенко.
Relationships: Luka Modrić & Sergio Ramos
Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934710
Kudos: 2





	Третья терция

**Author's Note:**

> Практически нашпервыйфанфик по этому фандому

Если бы Серхио не стал футболистом, он наверняка выбрал бы стезю матадора. Глупцы, говорящие о запрете корриды здесь, в Каталонии, наверное, не испанцы. Они не способны чувствовать, как кровь ускоряет свой ток по жилам, когда выходишь на арену один на один с противником. Сильным противником — иначе нет смысла. Противником, кровь которого никогда не смывается с золочёного жилета в знак уважения. 

Серхио бросает взгляд на подсохшие кровавые капли на своей футболке — результат столкновения с игроком команды соперников — медленно поднимает брошенный на поле плащ с собственным именем и, взмахнув им, становится в позу тореодора. 

Раздаются щелчки фотокамер, вспышки сливаются с яркими огнями мощных ламп на стадионе. Серхио прикрывает глаза, кружит, изгибаясь, ткань в его руках трепещет, извивается волнами, электрические всполохи, прорывающиеся между веками, превращаются в рваную стремительную линию. 

Сквозь ореол яркого света взгляд Луки, который не сводит с него глаз, обжигает до самого сердца.

Серхио улыбается.

Коррида началась.

***

— Ты мне, сука, еще руками будешь размахивать на поле... — Носок кроссовки в очередной раз встретился с ребрами Серхио — тот возблагодарил Деву Марию, что Лука успел переобуться, свернулся еще плотнее, прикрываясь локтями.

— Я тебе, тварь, сколько раз говорил: быкуй на соперников. Делай из них отбивную, вали, да хоть еби прямо на газоне. Но. На. Меня. Не. Смей. Залупаться... — Каждое слово вместе с выдохом и новым пинком застревают в памяти Серхио. Напоследок Лука наподдает с другой стороны, чтобы Рамос перевернулся на спину, наклоняется, берет его голову в ладони и целует, прокусив губу своими кроличьими зубами.

— Вот теперь ты будешь хорошим мальчиком. Для меня. — Лука сгоняет с лица злорадную ухмылку, вытирает чужую кровь с подбородка и уходит — хрупкий и невинный в облаке слегка вьющихся от влажности волос.

***

Серхио танцевал фламенко. Короткая ярко-алая матадорская курточка, короткие же черные бархатные штаны, белые чулки, плотно облегающие рельефные икры, туфли с пряжками, белая рубашка, распахнутая на груди, красный кушак — идеальный образ. Он танцевал самозабвенно, прикрыв глаза, звонко отстукивая каблуками ритм по дощатому полу. Стук гулко отдавался в темном пустом зале. Впрочем, не пустом… один зритель там был. Зритель, приоткрывший рот и забывший руку в русых длинноватых волосах…

***

Лука проснулся рывком. Сел и с удивлением посмотрел на клок собственных волос в кулаке. Что ж ему такое снилось? Что-то невообразимо прекрасное, но конкретнее? Нет, память упрятала сон в закрома, к которому не было ключика. Лука потянулся и пошлепал босиком на кухню, напевая фламенко — мотивчик, который взялся неизвестно откуда, но точно не собирался никуда убираться из головы.

***

Раздарив фанатам всю одежду, Серхио возвращается в раздевалку, небрежно перекинув флаг Испании через плечо наподобие тоги.

— Отлично выглядишь, — бросает ему Лука, пытающийся застегнуть туго набитую сумку. — В таких платьях женщины танцуют у вас фламенко?

Раздаются поощрительные смешки членов команды.

Серхио, осклабившись, берёт Луку двумя пальцами за подбородок и рывком дёргает к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

В раздевалке слышится примиряющий ропот, мол, этот хорват такой наивный, как дитя, нельзя же взрослому человеку всерьёз обижаться на такие шутки.

Лука, не пытаясь освободиться от хватки Рамоса, свистит мотивчик фламенко.

В карих глазах, дерзко уставившихся на Серхио, можно увидеть всё, что угодно, — только не наивность.

Не появится в них наивности и позже, в номере отеля, когда Серхио произнесёт, глядя в расширившиеся зрачки:

— Вот в таких платьях женщины танцуют у нас фламенко, Лука, — и распустит шнуровку корсета костюма, привезённого по заказу за полчаса до этой встречи: он еле успел его на себя натянуть.

Тореро могут идти на хитрость, когда противник так близко, когда его дыхание обжигает шею. Лука бормочет сквозь сжатые зубы неведомые хорватские слова, откинувшись, в такт движениям цепляется пальцами за скомканный подол платья. Серхио, крепко удерживая его на себе, ощущает торжество победы, но, глядя на запрокинутую голову с растрёпанными светлыми волосами, он может только повторять в мыслях: «Детка... детка моя...» 

В какой-то момент, видимо, он произносит эти слова вслух, потому что тут же получает оглушительную оплеуху — такую, что искры из глаз летят, — а за ней вторую, по другой щеке — и его накрывает сильнейшим оргазмом сродни третьей терции смерти, когда шпага пронзает сердце быка.

***

— Откуда у тебя синяк под глазом, Серхио? — изумлённо восклицает медик, когда видит Рамоса на следующий день. — Вчера после матча его не было!

Серхио потирает ноющую скулу и улыбается.

— Коррида, док!..

— Что за ерунду ты несёшь... — ворчит врач. — В Каталонии коррида сейчас запрещена.

— Не уверен... — отвечает Серхио, бросая взгляд на дурачащегося с Бейлом Луку.


End file.
